Just Rachel Barbra Berry
by LoveCandyGirl
Summary: Rachel got the most horrible news and after she heard that news, everything just suddenly came to her. She started to see things differently now. She changed herself to a different person. Distant. Quiet. No one knows what's going on. However, she started to open up to few people who she never thought they will be important to her. Especially the Asian dancer. [Mikel or Cherry]


**I do not own Glee, but I do own the idea of the plots... and that's it. -**

**Also this is my first time so please be kind to me and English is not my first languages so please understand! .**

**Thanks! :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

Empty.

She feels so empty. She couldn't think, do, say, she's just frozen. There's couple of polices standing front of the front door. They look her with sad, pity, and sympathetic. Rachel slowly reach to the doorknob shaking to support her legs, "...I...Thank you..." she choke as she slowly close the door. Rachel's eyes starting to teary as she slowly turn around and lean on the door. She slowly slid down 'till her butt is on the ground. Rachel took a breathe as she open her mouth...

_"He drops his suitcase by the door. She knows her daddy won't be back anymore. She drags her feet across the floor. Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on. And she says..." _Rachel slowly stood up and starts to walking toward the stairs.

_"Daddy Daddy don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you. Right here with me. Can't you see how much I need you. Daddy Daddy don't leave. Mommy's saying things she don't mean. She don't know what she's talking about. Somebody hear me out." _Rachel walks upstairs to go straight to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

_"Father listen. Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go. Father save him. I would do anything in return. I'll clean my room. Try hard in school. I'll be good. I promise you. Father, Father. I pray to you." _Rachel lies on her bed as her tears slowly coming down.

_"Now she hasn't slept in weeks. She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave. They tried just about everything. It's getting harder now. For him to breathe. And she says. Daddy Daddy don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you. Right here with me. Can't you see how much I need you. Daddy Daddy don't leave. The doctors are saying things they don't mean. They don't know what they talking about. Somebody hear me out." _Rachel heard her phone rang but she ignore and continue singing through her tears.

_"Father (father) listen (listen). Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go). Father (father) save him. I would do anything in return. I'll clean my room. Try hard in school. I'll be good. I promise you. Father, Father. I pray to you. Please don't let him go (don't let him go). I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so). There open his eyes. Need a little more time. To tell him that I love him more. Than anything in the world. Is daddy's little girl. Father (father) listen (listen). Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go). Father (father) save him. I would do anything in return. I'll clean my room. Try hard in school. I'll be good. I promise you. Father, Father." _Rachel slowly closes her eyes.

_"She was Daddy's Little Girl. Mmmmm Oh" _Rachel choke when she remembers the polices told her horrible news, _**"I'm so sorry for your loss. Your father died from the hit & run and your other father has been missing for couple of days." **_Rachel turn around and let her face cover the pillows. Rachel remembers something, her phone rang so she lift her head and reach her phone. She saw miss called from Finn. She frown as she slowly sat up, "What am I doing? This isn't right... Finn is with Quinn. Quinn is pregnant with Finn's baby. I shouldn't be doing this." Rachel thought out loud. She just drop her phone on her lap and glance at the window.

Rachel suddenly having all the flashbacks and everything just made sense to her now. After that horrible news she heard from the polices... just makes everything came back to her. Rachel burst out crying, "I...didn't... I didn't realize that I was such a stupid bitch." Rachel thought out loud. She jump off her bed and run straight to her private bathroom.

She flick her light switch and saw herself in the mirror, her make-up was all ruin and her hair is everywhere but she didn't care. Rachel open her drawers and attempting to find something then she stop when she saw a new razor. Rachel gulped hard and shakes her head as she keep searching for something until she finally found it. The scissors.

Rachel looks at the mirror once again, she grab her hair and cut. The tears keeps coming down as she continue cutting her hair. _'It's better than cut my wrist...' _Rachel thought as she keeps cutting her hair as her hair falls to the ground. After 10 minutes, she drop the scissors in the sink and stare at the mirror. Her long, dark brown hair has cut to shoulder-length hair. From now on, _THE _Rachel Berry of the wannabe star that deserves to have female lead is no longer exist anymore. The world will meet the new and just the Rachel Barbra Berry.

**~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**I don't own the song at all, the song is called, "Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J." and this is my first time type this Glee story so... yea... /.\ ...Hehe.**

**Please review? xD**


End file.
